In a conventional automatic telephone answering device, when a calling party himself directly calls the device, he listens to an outgoing message transmitted from the telephone answering device and can confirm that it is his desired telephone number. However, if the calling party makes a call through a telephone operator, the telephone operator should understand by hearing whether the telephone answering device or a called party answers. It takes much time, so when the telephone operator connects the calling party to this number, the calling party himself can hardly listen to the outgoing message, or he can listen to only half the message.
Thus, when the telephone operator in an office or the like calls a desired telephone number at request of the calling party, and then the telephone answering device answers the operator, only one time playback of the outgoing message recorded in the telephone answering device cannot enable the calling party to confirm that it is his desired called party's telephone number, because he cannot listen to the whole outgoing message after the operator connects him to this number. The calling party therefore feels uneasy. Further, even when the calling party is, for example, a foreigner who cannot understand the original language very well and he wants to listen to the outgoing message in the original language once more again, he needs to hang up and dial over again.